Batman: A childs innocence
by SpacePro
Summary: Chapter 3 is up, The Joker receives a full Pardon for his crimes, The Penguin Figures out who the Batman is under the cowl. Batman's final fight is going to be a rough ride.
1. Dark Mission

Author Notes: Its a Batman story, It involves almost every major Batman villain and has a lot of kick ass moments.  
  
Parents should note, This story has several passages that may be offensive to children or the squeamish. It contains Child Abuse, Slavery and Graphic violence. I take no responsibility if your child gets freaked out reading this.  
  
Here we go.  
  
Batman. A child's innocence  
  
He hasent moved in over 6 hours, waiting for his prey to return to the nest. He waits ever vigilant, rain dripping off of him, Ever Vigilant, Ever so silent. He kneels on a rooftop keeping his eyes locked on a warehouse across the road, his patience pays off as a van pulls into the driveway.  
  
Several men exit the van using all doors, seven in all two move to the back of the van as the others go inside the warehouse. They open the twin doors and begin unloading several lumpy sacks dropping them to the floor carelessly.  
  
The batman moves ingulfing the two men in a shroud of black, seconds later he opens the sacs placed on the floor, Revealing several pairs of children sharing the same sac. 3 in each bag, the children run as they see him, no matter they will be picked up by his associates.  
  
Batman reached up and placed his index finger on his earlobe, initiating a contact. ''Oracle''  
  
She answered immediately, her true voice masked by several programs running on her computer. ''I read you Batman.''  
  
''The suspects have arrived at the warehouse at Gotham pier, Call Gordon and get him to send his forces. Im taking action'' He said coldly.  
  
''Understood, im standing by''  
  
He had already turned of his Com link, he was also on the roof of the warehouse itself. A large window war layed out in the center of the roof in question allowing him to see inside, He peered in, The window was already cracked and broken in several areas, allowing him to hear the men below.  
  
Five visible men, one was armed with a powerful sawed off shotgun, one of the only weapons powerful enough to pierce the Batman's armor. The others had several fighting weapons, Bats, crowbars and such, the man with the rifle held a briefcase in his free hand.  
  
''We got the ransom'' He said coolly, taping the case with his gun.  
  
A large man wielding a baseball bat spoke up. Scratching his head as he spoke. ''What do we do with the girl''  
  
''Rifle'' Smiled. ''Kill and dump the bitch, no point in us getting caught while returning the goods''  
  
Batman had already jumped threw the window several pieces of glass following his decent, holding the ends of his cape to make a makeshift parachute. The men looked up. Terror struck them instantaneously.  
  
''Oh shit'' one said, starting to back away  
  
''Let's get out of here, He's going to kill us.''  
  
The Dark Knights feet hit the floor, his entire figure was black, like a shadow. He leaped at ''Rifle'' kicking him in the face with a drop kick and knocking out several of the mans teeth, he knocked him down with a quick fist to the solar plexus. The large man with the bat kicked into gear taking a swing at the vigilante. The Batman caught the bat in one hand, The large man stared for a minute and took a swing at him.  
  
Batman allowed the punch letting the mans momentum carry him, and when the moment was right Batman himself threw a punch this one connecting and knocking the man to the ground. The Bat loomed over him and hit him with a quick kick stomp to the knee breaking it with a sickening crackle.  
  
''Three left'' he thought as he pulled out two batarangs, they left his hands and connected with two different targets, both of which would need months of physical therapy just to use their arms again.  
  
The fifth man backed away like a coward, he dropped his crowbar as the batman advanced toward him, He struggled to get a gun out of his holster. Still the dark knight showed no fear as he continued his advance. As the thug finally got his gun free the batman was upon him, slapping the weapon out of his hand. He grabbed him by the shirt and backed him up against the wall. The thugs feet not even touching the ground. The Batman's question was simple.  
  
''Where is she.'' He growled.  
  
The fifth man looked away, The Dark Knight placed his hand around the mans neck squeezing it tightly. ''So help me god, I'll kill you, Now I ask you again, Where is she'' Once again he did not speak.  
  
The Bats eyes narrowed as he pulled out a batarang, He held it like a knife and stabbed it into the mans shoulder. Far enough so it stuck there on its own. The man began to scream in pain. The batarang itself began to beep, each interval between them becoming slightly shorter than the last.  
  
Batman spoke in his unique cold tone ''In one minute that batarang is going to explode, the power of the explosive is enough that it whould knock superman himself down.''  
  
The man began to fidget, The batman tightened his grip on his neck. ''Forty five secounds'' he said coldly.  
  
The man began to sweat, Batman's face was still clear of any human emotion or compassion.  
  
''Thirty secounds''  
  
The fifth man had enough, ''Allright shes in the freezer man. It's in the back room of storage''  
  
Batman removed the batarang from the mans shoulder and deactivated it. He then punched the fifth thug in the mouth breaking his jaw, Before he hit the ground batman was gone.  
  
He entered the storage room, scanning the area, One big man, wielding one big gun. At the back of the room there was one industrial sized freezer with a combination padlock on its door handle.  
  
The sixth man let loose with his assault rifle and Batman hit the ground dodging several bullets, He reached into his utility belt and removed a small vial which he proceeded to throw on the ground, The combination of chemicals hitting the air created a thick cloud of smoke which blanketed the entire room. However in the mans blind aim he struck a gas line with one of his stray bullets causing a gas leak. The batman knew he only had seconds to act a single fired bullet could cause a explosion. He ran toward the man head on, actually leaping over him grabbing him with a handful of hair and ramming his face into the freezer the man was paid to protect.  
  
He pulled the mans head back, The man was bleeding excessively and several facial muscles where broken. ''Combination'' Batman asked, The thug answered in a combination of blood and teeth. With the info required Batman hit the thug with a cross chop sending him to the ground, unconscious and still gripping his gun.  
  
The bat entered the code and pulled open the freezer. His eyes went open with surprise. .....  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
So you like it... Chapter 2 is up tommorow.  
  
Sneak Preview: Batman finds more than he expected in the freezer, And The Joker receives a full pardon for his crimes in exchange for his testimonial against a gotham city mob boss. 


	2. Freezer Burn

BLAM ......  
  
Another man would have been dead but the Batman spent years of his life training himself, resulting in his reflexes being enhanced. He moved his head at the last possible moment, and felt the heat of the bullet flying by his head.  
  
He got into a tactical judo stance and hooked his attackers throwing him out into the chamber. He turned around and loomed over the man, the lack of light made him look even less of a human than the costume already did. ''Wrong move'' he said simply. The attacker smiled, and flung his wrist forward, aiming the gun at the batman. The Batman stuck his hand out as if telling the man to wait, ut his cries went unheard as he fired. The bullet flew by The Dark Knight, who made no effort to move. The attacker erupted into flames, the gas leaking into the room from a broken pipe earlier in the night, ignited and a massive fireball resulted.  
  
Batman rushed into the freezer closing the door almost the whole way. Within seconds the freezer itself was hot. The Batman finally got a look at the freezer, and froze as the grizzly sight registered in his mind. Dozens of small bodies lied around the industrial freezer in some sort of mass grave. The Batman frowned and removed his pocket camera from his utility belt, It was impossible for him to salvage the evidence in the present situation. He snapped a few pictures and turned to leave.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around. He was sure he heard something, He scanned the area and heard it again... A cough, barely audible, He walked toward the back of the freezer, Kneeled down to one of the many bodies, and placed his fingers on a neck. No pulse, he then proceeded to another and another until he found the source of the noise. He picked up a little girl, Blue eyes, bald and with many facial bruises. He covered her in his cape and walked to the freezer door, kicking it open.  
  
The warehouse was now completely ingulfed in flames, The Dark Knight brought his hand up to his face to cover up the stench of the now burning body. He rushed threw the warehouse returning to his original entrance point. The roof itself did not look safe to leave so the Batman looked for a alternative exit.  
  
He turned and found a emergency exit, He opened it and cursed at his luck as he stared into a red brick wall. He had deactivated his last exploding batarang, he couldn't use it. He slowly began to ponder another escape route but the brick wall itself began to crumble. ''You really need to be more careful Batman'' A familiar voice spoke out. Batman frowned and rushed over to the man trying to hand him the girl. ''Take her, I need to retreive the goons I took care of..''  
  
Superman shook his head and motioned for Batman to get behind him. The man of steel positioned himself as if he was going to run a race and flew at high speeds right threw the roof, The velocity alone sucked out the flames from the building, as well as the oxygen. He then turned in mid air zipped across the warehouse and dropped the thugs on the street, where several police cars and fire turcks had already arrived.  
  
Superman rejoined Batman who had moved to the roof across the road in what he thought was excellent time for a normal human. Superman shook his head. ''He is anything but normal'' he thought pleasantly.  
  
Little did The Batman know, this whould only be the beginning of what would surely be his greatest battle. 


	3. Blue Revelation

Superman lifted off with a wave of his hand and left The Batman to ponder his next course of action, A sound in the background did not startle the dark knight and he already knew who was coming up to see him, The man stood next to Batman high above the street, looking over the smouldering wreck of the warehouse.  
  
"You know who did this" Jim Gordon asked the Batman, who answered with a nod. "Vincent Cadrioni is a plague on the city, Gothams DA wants to offer his old partner a full pardon for his crimes in exchange for his testimony."  
  
Batman turned his head, "The Joker is not fit to be released, and He is just going to kill people until I put him back in Arkham." Gordon nodded, "Probably but we have no other witnesses, Cardioni is currently the bigger threat."  
  
Batman pointed to the paddy wagon picking up the thugs the Batman had taken apart, "You have more than enough."  
  
As if on cue the paddy wagon exploded killing the criminals and the driver, The Batman scanned the area and took off with his grapple gear across the street. Gordon screamed out after him, "Meet me at my office, I need to talk to you."  
  
Arriving across the street, The Batman found a dead man laying on his stomach with a rocket launcher lying next to him. Batman rolled the man over revealing the man was of Mexican descent. The Batman scanned the area there was no more danger.  
  
The Batman headed to ground level, to hand over the little girl he had saved to a paramedic. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Jeremiah Arkham wiped his head with a tissue; it was not overly hot in arkham hospital, however his guest scared him. "You understand, I am not supposed to let you of all people see the Joker, and I will not be responsible for anything that may happen to you."  
  
The man answered with audible anger. "You WILL let me see the joker, or I will not clean up your messes the next time you drop the ball."  
  
Dr Arkham opened a door, it was pitch black, only the occasional rustling of chains and soft laughter was audible. The man went in and the door locked itself behind him.  
  
The Joker looked up, his sweaty forehead plastering his green hair. Laughing he spoke "Of all the people to visit me, you where the last person I expected to see. HOW is your little sidekick anyway.»?  
  
The man lunged at the Joker grabbing him by the throat choking his air supply but not his laughs. He spoke, in a tone more like a growl. "You are receiving a full pardon for your crimes, in exchange for your testimony against your old boss. I wanted to let you know, screw up just once, and this time I will kill you."  
  
The man released his grip and knocked for the door to be opened, The Joker began to laugh as the door opened the laughs got louder. Dr Markham was waiting to meet him on the other side of the door. "Try to have a nice night Commissioner Gordon." Gordon said nothing as he left Arkham hospital.  
  
The Joker left the courthouse a free man, Vincent Cadrioni was convicted of several counts of murder. Massive media coverage attempted to ask a few questions. The Clown Prince of Crime ducked into a waiting van, which pulled away quickly. The Joker leaned back into the back seat and relaxed only to be tackled by a shrieking woman in the front passenger seat who planted several kisses on him.  
  
The Clown pushed the woman off and wiped his face with his sleeve. As he caught a look at the woman he spoke surprised, "Harley! What the devil are you doing here."  
  
Harley Quinn settled into her seat and giggled before answering, "I got parole thanks to good behaviour, plus I had some help on the outside."  
  
The Joker lost interest as he looked out the window, several piles of money falling on his lap sparked his interest again, and He looked over at Harley who pointed at the driver. The driver smiled "Compliments of mister Cobblepot" He adjusted his mirror to get a better look at the clown. "Our organisation hopes that you held up your end of the bargain. The Joker laughed "Oh don't worry Vincent Cadrioni is dead already." As he said this the radio confirmed it, The Joker continued to laugh. The driver nodded and spoke once again "Excellent, Mister Cobblepot desires to see you right away."  
  
The van pulled into a massive mansion, five stories tall, The driver stopped in front of the main doors rushed around and opened the door allowing the Joker to exit without effort, Standing up he dusted off his coat in a cartoonish fashion and headed toward the door opening it as if he owned the house.  
  
The Penguin waddled to meet his guest, "Ah my humorous ally I am so glad you met me, and I have a special treat for you."  
  
The joker jumped his gun, "Let me guess, the death of Batman... The Torture of Batman, or dare I even say the castration of Batman."  
  
The Penguin rolled his eyes, "Not quite, I give you." He pressed a button on his umbrella lowering a television from the ceiling. "The fall of earths greatest hero, Superman."  
  
The television flickered on and it showed Superman flying over metropolis, The Penguin pointed as his challenge arrived.  
  
The parasite, Mettallo, Clay Face and Livewire attacked, Superman blasted the parasite with heat vision. However livewire laid her hands on the Man of Steels neck electrocuting him severely. "Sorry Superman I know your one true weakness." Superman grinded his teeth reaching over and punching Livewire off of him.  
  
Clayface wrapped himself around Superman containing him, Mettalo blasted him with Kryptonian radiation, rendering him powerless. Finally the Parasite leeched Superman's powers and memories he smiled and pulled out a cellular phone.  
  
The Penguins phone rung and was promptly answered "Your kidding, no I'll tell him right away, he is right here with me." He snapped his phone shut and turned to the joker laughing.  
  
"Batman is in reality Bruce Wayne."  
  
The Joker cackled madly, sweat falling from his forehead; he clutched the side of his head as if a migraine had hit him.  
  
The penguin pressed a different button on his umbrella allowing a nearby wall to revolve, revealing The Flash, Green Lantern, Plastic Man, Aquaman and the other members of the justice league stuck in suspended animation.  
  
"And with the justice league on ice, nothing can stop us..."  
  
The Joker finished Cobblepot's thoughts. "I don't care what your plans and Penggy, Just guarantee that the Batman's death will be mine and mine alone." He clutched the Penguing by the neck with bout hands, the veins in his eyes where a blood red. "Promise me' He screamed.  
  
The Penguin nodded, The Joker snapped back into reality letting go of his grip, Cobblepot coughed "I Promise" 


	4. Bane arrives

The Batman waited for little over three hours for his visitors to arrive. Finally he heard a key turn in the doorknob and the Batman placed himself in the middle of the hall, the first thing the Joker saw was his nemesis waiting for him.  
  
The Joker was not smiling as he say the Dark Knight. However he did break out a smile as he said "Hello..... Bruce." Batman's eyes went wide but he collected himself, "Your wrong Joker." The Clown laughed, "Imp not so sure, a big blue bird told me so."  
  
Batman walked up to the Joker, close enough so that they were nose to nose. "Im not here to discuss Bruce Wayne, im here to discuss you."  
  
Batman grabbed the Joker by the coat collar and threw him against a wall; "You're planning something, with Cobblepot, with Clayface and even with Livewire and Metallo" The Batman looked the Clown Prince of Crime over. "I know you arranged the murder of Vincent Cardioni." Batman fixed the Jokers coat and turned away leaving by the window he had entered in. "Enjoy your freedom, it wont last."  
  
The Joker looked back at Harley Quinn, "I hate it when he does that."  
  
The Batsignal shone brightly in the sky as the Batman left the Joker's government paid condo, He followed it to the police station where Jim Gordon awaited on the roof.  
  
Gordon didn't wait for the dark knight to speak. "We have a problem Batman." The Batman listened and offered only that as his answer.  
  
"The girl you saved in the warehouse... She has no belly button, No fingerprints.... We are not sure but...." Batman answered, "She's a clone, She has no birth marks or any original characteristics."  
  
Gordon looked over the streets below. "The problem is, the United States government has placed a ban on human cloning, and it seems obvious that the clone will be terminated..."  
  
Batman's voice answered with impatience and anger. "Im not a politician Jim, I don't have time to waste on politics." Jim Gordon pulled out a photo from his jacket, handing it to the vigilante. "The girl was kidnapped about a hour ago, the police protection she was offered was killed... The culprit it's."  
  
Batman answered not taking his eyes off the photo. "Bane."  
  
The APB was blasted over all communication channels, as the Batman listened in the batmobile, he heard the challenge. A thick Spanish accent came over the radio.  
  
"This message is for Batman, by now you know I have taken something from Gotham City, Now if you want it back, you will meet me in Gotham Park for a final battle." The Voice paused; the Batman pulled a 180 and headed toward Gotham Park.  
  
"If any police activity is detected I will execute the child, and my associates will unleash more chaos."  
  
Bane paced Gotham Park for several minutes waiting for his rival to arrive; Hanging from a tree was a red camping bag, closed shut containing the kidnapped child.  
  
The batmobile rolled to a stop at the front gates of the park, Bane kept his eyes on it. Nothing... As a minute went by Bane calmly side stepped and the Batman whizzed by him feet first. Bane laughed. "You need to do better than that my friend." He cracked his knuckles and charged the Dark Knight with several punches that were all blocked by the Batman. The final punch was caught in the Dark Knights hand who did not release it. "Who are you working for..." Bane seemed puzzled by the question as he himself caught a punch by the Batman locking them in a test of strength. "I don't know what your talking about Batman." "You're the last person I figured would come looking for a fight with me, Your too... Smart for that Bane." "Compliment taken" Bane simply said as he released the Batman's fist and punched him in the chest. The Dark Knight fell to the ground momentarily and bane caught him in a headlock chokehold. "Kidnapping the girl was just part of the deal Batman, in the end you will lose one way or another." The Batman reached over his shoulder and snapmared Bane, he then mounted his chest and began to punch in an angry fury. Bane used his arms to defend himself, and when the moment was right he rocked the Batman with another punch to the head, Blood trickled from both men's faces.  
  
Bane let the Batman get up, he seemed almost relaxed as he got out of his fighting stance the Batman grunted "Im not beaten yet Bane." Bane wiped his face with his gauntlet as his hand pulled away he say the blood shimmering on the black texture. "I've done all I was paid too do." He made his way to a nearby tree and untied the red camping bag from it and tossed it to the Batman who caught it with ease. "You win. She's yours."  
  
The Batman didn't take his eyes off of Bane as he opened the bag, as small body was indeed inside as he carefully removed it. As he felt the child's weight he knew something was wrong.  
  
A doll, it was a doll, The Batman threw it to the ground but it served it's purpose as a thick cloud of green gas engulfed the dark knight who quickly fell to the ground laughing.  
  
A voice in the cloud chuckled. "I have injected you with my joker so many times im surprised you haven't grown immune to it yet." The Joker became visible in the gas as he looked down at his nemesis; he kneeled down and grabbed the Batman by the neck. He looked in the Batman's eyes and began to laugh removing a gun from his coat pocket.  
  
He aimed it at the Batman's face, The Joker was not smiling anymore "It's over" The Joker taunted. His eyes squinted a little as he continued "Bruce."  
  
A small metallic sound was heard somewhere close in the distance, The Batman hoped his luck was about to change.  
  
The Joker began to pull the trigger, but as the final ounce of pressure hit the trigger his aim was kicked away by an unseen figure.  
  
Two Face pulled the clown prince of crime away from the Batman, "Cobblepot needs him alive, you can have him after we are done with him.  
  
Bane picked up the Batman and slumped him over his shoulder as he followed the two Batman villains away.  
  
End of chapter 4. 


End file.
